


Rule the World

by ParalianPoet



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Asexual Character, Dark Spiritshipping, Fluff, Love Bites, M/M, Music Festival, PDA, case of mistaken identity, spiritshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParalianPoet/pseuds/ParalianPoet
Summary: Sometimes resembling famous people could be fun, but not when Sakimu just trying to enjoy himself at a music festival. Luckily, Haou is there to hide him.





	Rule the World

Sakimu looked every which way looking for an exit or a way to quickly blend into the crowd before him. Cursing the fact that he bared a strong resemblance to one of the bands participating in the festival. He kept getting barraged by fangirls and fanboys alike with demands for selfies and questions as to why he got extensions. 

Honestly, he didn't understand how there were so many fans for one of the openers? Shouldn't people be more concerned with the headliners, The Ancient Kings?

Sakimu cursed himself for failing to bring a hat or a hooded jacket, it was cool enough for it. He didn't think anyone he knew was going to this festival, so he didn't have anyone to borrow from.

That is until he spotted a familiar brunette setting a guitar case down to take off his own hoodie.

"Oy, Haou!" Sakimu called out, taking long steps to reach him 

They both attended the same university in town and shared a history class together. Sakimu and him weren't exactly friends, but they sat near enough to each other where they felt comfortable partnering up for projects.

Haou's gold eyes trained on to Sakimu suspiciously, "what do you want?"

Sakimu grinned mischievously, "a disguise of sorts," he took Haou's jacket and put it on. He flipped the hood up and made sure it securely hid at least his hair. The jacket was still warm from Haou's body heat and smelled like bergamot and nutmeg. Upon examination, there were even holes in the sleeves for his thumbs and it was lined with fleece. There was no way he was giving this back to Haou especially since Haou offered no protest.

"Got mistaken for the lead singer from that spirit band?" 

"Unfortunately." Sakimu affirmed as he shoved his hands in his new jacket pockets. 

Sakimu realised this was their first interaction outside of school and its toils. He wasn't sure if he and Haou were even friends. Sure, Sakimu had tried flirting with Haou in several instances, but either Haou missed it or wasn't into Sakimu.

Sakimu motioned with his foot to the guitar case covered in stickers of various quotes and symbols, "I didn't know you played an instrument."

"Oh yeah, music is how I'm going to conquer the world. Much more subtle than hiring a militia." Haou joked, a smirk finding its way onto his face.

Sakimu couldn't help cackle in response to Haou. "If that's your life's ambition, count me in to being your right hand man. I’m good at destroying things."

Haou feigned to ponder, "I'll consider you for the position. You are the only partner I've had that deigned to help with class projects."

"Plus, you don't have any other friends, so-" Sakimu swung an arm around Haou's shoulders, "I guess you’re stuck with me,  _ partner _ .”

Sakimu laughed while Haou chuckled once, adding, “on second thought, I think I can do the take over by myself, who needs friends when you have power, right?” 

He was clearly joking and Sakimu was ready to continue their pretend plots when he recognised a girl from earlier. She’d practically forced Sakimu into taking a selfie and now she seemed to be searching the crowd with her friends. 

They were close enough that Sakimu could hear them

“I HAVE to find him again, this picture is all blurry AND he isn’t even looking! I think I saw him run off over here....” And now she was walking this way in a hurry with her group.

_ Shit. Did she see him? _

_ Think, Sakimu, THINK. _

Sakimu groaned and pouted. He resented the fact that Haou and him were in plain sight with nothing to hide behind. 

One of Haou’s eyebrows quirked up, “I’m kidding, jeez, Sakimu.”

“No, that wasn’t directed at you, I just need to hide from those kids-” Sakimu looked back to Haou from the oncoming fans. A light bulb went off as he remembered a scene from a superhero movie. He grinned mischievously at the opportunity he was presented.

“I don’t know if I like that look on your face” Haou stated, not really meaning the words as he waited to hear Sakimu’s plot.

“Just go with it and don’t stop till I do, alright?”

“Huh? What are we-”

Haou was silenced by Sakimu grabbing his face and crashing their lips together. 

Public displays of affection made people uncomfortable. Sakimu knew this from the many times he rolled his eyes at couples kissing in public, always glancing away in disgust. Hopefully, the group of fans would follow the social norm.

A couple seconds into the kiss, he felt Haou kissing him back and let himself get lost in it. Haou’s lips were soft and Sakimu could taste caramel faintly. He wondered if Haou had one of his sugary coffee drinks which barely resembled coffee. Sakimu thought it was cute that Haou, who always work dark colours and didn’t like talking to anyone, couldn’t drink coffee black. Now, Sakimu thought Haou was even cuter and wanted to kiss him all the time.

After losing count of the kisses he gave Haou, he reluctantly pulled away and held his gaze at Haou’s collarbones. They were both breathless and Sakimu let his hands fall away from Haou’s face. He prepared himself to be yelled at. Sakimu was already rationalising that Haou only kissed him back to be convincing so the group of fans wouldn’t invade his space. Sakimu also realised he needed to think of a scheme to kiss Haou again.

“I think they moved on…” Sakimu spoke first, chancing a glance at the crowd to see the fans disappearing into it. “Thanks for playing along, I know it was sudden-”

Apparently, it was Sakimu’s turn to be silenced as he felt Haou slip one arm around his neck and the other pulling their faces back together. Sakimu’s scarlet eyes widened in response because he never thought Haou of all people would initiate a kiss, let alone a kiss with Sakimu! Sakimu’s heart had already resigned itself to only having one  _ fake _ kiss to hold onto, but now he had a second, a third, a fourth…

Some passerby groaned and told them to get a room. 

In response, Sakimu snaked his arms around Haou’s waist to pull him closer. Haou’s arms wrapped around Sakimu’s neck. Their kisses becoming slower and deeper, there was meaning behind what they were doing. They could both feel that this wasn’t some dalliance... Somewhere they’d both started smiling into their kisses as they realised this was the start of something real. Life had thrown plenty of hardships their way, but now they could face them together. 

Some minutes later, Sakimu playfully bit Haou’s bottom lip.

“Ow!”

“That did not hurt! I barely nicked you!”

Haou held his hand up to his lips, “Do you sharpen your teeth, bloody hell, warn me next time…”

Sakimu’s fluttered happily at the mention of kissing Haou again, “I think you like me surprising you.”

Haou blushed harder than he already was. Stubbornly, he responded, “You should’ve surprised me sooner...”

“I would have if you’d given me any inkling that you liked me back.”

“In my defense, I’m terrible at picking up these kinds of cues because I’m ace. Plus, you’re all extroverted and forever toying with people. I thought you were just messing with me.”

Sakimu thought for a moment, reflecting on his sense of self, “Okay, I see your point. The important thing is: I. Can kiss you. Whenever I want.” Sakimu kissed Haou in time with his punctuation. Starting with Haou’s jugular, then his cheek, and saving mouth lips for last.

Haou smirked and followed Sakimu’s lips to claim another kiss.

“How do you feel about songs being written about you?” Haou inquired, touching his forehead to Sakimu’s. Haou’s eyes and voice were softer than Sakimu had ever witnessed. The fact that they were trained on him left Sakimu without words for a moment. 

“Whatever it takes to rule the world with you.” Sakimu promised.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious as to why I use Sakimu instead of Jehu (Yubel!Johan), it's because of http://itsashowtime.tumblr.com/post/173407423257/itsashowtime-johan-andersens-ancestor
> 
> Thank you to you for reading this kind reader!


End file.
